UNMEI siguiendo tus pasos
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: Sesshomaru vaga por el mundo acompañado de una pequeña muy especial. Una casta de demonios guiados por una profesía tratarán de matarla ¿Estará Sesshomaru dispuesto a reconocer que la ama para salvarla?. CAP 4: Every Heart, un sentimiento nace en el youka
1. La niña a mi lado

Hola... acá estoy otra vez con un fic de Sesshoamru Rin... pero este será distinto. Transcurre en la época en que Rin es aún una niña y muestra como desde ese entonces ellar era muy especial para su señor, incluso más especial de lo que sería una hija (tomenlo como un preludio a tantas historias de romance que hay por ahí de estos dos)

* * *

Capitulo 1

**LA NIÑA A MI LADO**

Rin caminaba tras esa larga estola blanca con los pies azules de frío, el viento le surcaba la piel y la nieve había mojado su ropa. Cada vez le era más difícil seguirle el paso y su alba cabellera se perdía en la tormenta.

- Rin…- El señor Sesshomaru se detuvo de pronto y le habló fríamente sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

- hai Sesshomaru sama- quiso correr a su lado pero sus pasos no le acompañaban.  
Sesshomaru la tomó de la ropa y la subió a Ah-Un.

- Rin quédate acá con Jaken y no te muevas-

-hai- Rin se abrazó los pies y miró al señor Jaken con una gran sonrisa esbozada en el rostro.

-Rin no debe ser una carga para el señor Sesshomaru, lo molesta- Jaken trataba de reprender a la pequeña pero esta no prestaba atención. El buen señor la había cargado en su mano, aún cuando fuese por unos segundos, y había cuidado de Rin. Que más se podía pedir.

Esa primavera llegó fugaz al mundo y florecieron las más dulces maravillas. Rin revoloteaba por el camino mientras Sesshomaru le vigilaba atento con el rabillo del ojo. Una despreciable criatura tan molesta que le seguía a todas partes y sin embargo… sin embargo él no sabía porque le agradaba su compañía. La tarde estaba empezando a declinar y las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo.

- Nos detendremos acá- Sesshomaru siguió caminando y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Rin lo miró queriendo saber que hacía, porque cada vez que se detenían él se iba y regresaba bien entrada la noche.

-Rin chan, voy a ir a buscar algo para cenar a la granja que pasamos hace un rato, quédate acá y cuida el fuego.- El señor Jaken le dio una reprimenda antes de tomar su báculo y la dejó.

Sola, estaba sola, sin nadie que se enterara si es que ella iba a husmear lo que hacía su señor. Siguió los pasos que ella creía que había tomado y dejo atrás la seguridad del campamento. A ratos podía ver la negrura de la noche salpicada de estrellas por entre las copas de los árboles y más adelante… una brillante luz. Se abrió paso entre los arbustos y se encontró de cara a una enorme luna plateada a la orilla de un risco. Allá abajo en el valle unas luces rojizas delataban la presencia de un poblado.

- Jaken te dijo que no abandonaras el fuego no es así… has desobedecido mi orden- El señor Sesshomaru estaba sentado sobre una roca mirando el negro horizonte

-Gomen nasai Sesshomaru Sama ¿puedo acompañarlo?-

Un gruñido fue lo único que recibió por respuesta pero Rin ya estaba encaramándose a la misma roca que su señor y se sentaba a su lado. El cálido contacto de esas pequeñas manos y el floral aroma de la niña lo perturbaron. ¿Por qué no le cortaba la garganta por ese atrevimiento? Por mucho menos cualquier otro repugnante hombre hubiese perdido la vida. Pero algo en la inocente mirada de Rin era intrigante, aunque Sesshomaru no lo sabía era la ausencia de temor.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Sesshomaru Sama?- preguntó mientras se miraba la punta de los pies.

El imponente Youkai no movió ni un solo músculo de su marfilado rostro. Rin miró lejos donde su señor tenía la mirada perdida y entornó la vista buscando en la espesura. Era evidente que su repulsiva mirada humana no era capaz de compararse a la de su amo. La luna estaba ya alto cuando Rin volvió a preguntar.

- Yo no veo nada allá ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?- una sola palabra obtuvo por respuesta.

-Naraku.

-¿Naraku?- Rin repitió confundida. El demonio se paro calmadamente y emprendió el camino de regreso. ¿Su señor temía que Naraku viniera por la noche?. Rin apuró el paso para ponerse detrás de su amo- ¿Por qué Sesshomaru sama le teme a Naraku? El no puede lastimarle.

Que pregunta más imprudente. Por supuesto que Naraku no podía lastimarle. Era humano mitad demonio, un híbrido inferior. Sin embargo le temía… pero ¿porqué? El indiscutible olor a sangre seca se acercaba, una bestia rondaba por el lugar. Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento para oír. Extendió su mano para que Rin se detuviera.

- No te alejes-.

No pudo dar dos pasos cuando sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya fría como el hielo. Es cierto él era invulnerable pero esa criatura... ella no, Rin era frágil y pueril. La infantil pequeña miraba de cuando en cuando hacia atrás mientras se asía firmemente de esas garras ponzoñosas. Un extraño acto involuntario que más tarde se haría costumbre.

* * *

bueno quiero críticas y comentarios para saber que les parece la idea. Espero que no se enfaden conmigo por empezar otro fic pero lamentablemente "Otra vida cotigo" tendra que eperar porque este proyecto está pendiente hace más tiempo y bueno... lo traigo a colación para que me ayudeis a construirlo.

Prometo ir subiendo un capi por semana para que no perdamos el hilo, además es una historia cortitia y muy tierna... yap las dejo y gracias de antemano por haber leido mis locura


	2. La mujer del Kimono Rojo

**LA MUJER DEL KIMONO ROJO**

Las hojas de los árboles temblaron la tierra frente a ellos se arremolinó y una enorme criatura salio de la oscuridad. Grandes cuernos le atravesaban el cuerpo y lo hacían retorcerse sobre sí mismo. En su mano izquierda alzaba una hoja de acero afilada que tenia sujeta de los mismos huesos que lo sostenían a él. Al ver al gran Youkai se lanzó sobre él arrastrando los pies y enarbolando la extensión de su brazo que bajo la exangüe luz plateada mostraba cicatrices de otras batallas.

Sesshomaru hasta entonces inmutable se desprendió de la mano de la pequeña. El grotesco espectáculo corría hacia ellos arrancando la copa de los árboles. Tomo la empuñadura de su espada sin asomar aún la peligrosa hoja y aguardó con una mueca de hastío que turbaba su gélido semblante. El energúmeno levantó el ajado acero y se abalanzó sobre el impío demonio que lo aguardaba. Rin vio como su amo cortaba en dos la carne del monstruo y los respos purulentos volaban por el aire cayendo detrás del youkai. Una tóxica nube púrpura se elevó de los restos sangrientos que se esparcieron y ya no pudo distinguir más. Sin embargo el Youkai aguardaba erguido con Tokijin aún desenfundada el segundo embiste, sabía que algo en el cuerpo de la bestia no había sido cortado por la certera hoja.

La criatura bajo un viscoso fluido que hedía a sangre seca comenzó a levantarse. Un esqueleto de púas de hueso que se movía con voluntad porpia sostenía los restos sin vida de la alimaña que se rehusaba a morir. Sin darle la cara a la repugnante escena Sesshomaru inspeccionó furioso la oscuridad qeu se extendía bajo la noche. Sus pupilas se dilataron y un rayo de furia cruzó los dorados orbes, había encontrado lo que buscaba y no le agradaba. Alzó su espada y descargo contra el silencioso linde del bosque un potente haz de luz que sacó de raíz todo lo que había a su paso. Al instante la espina ósea se desintegró en polvo y sobre la tierra quedó la viscosa masa que antes fuera una amenaza.

- Muy certera es su espada pero mas aguda su intuición-.

A pocos metros de la descarnada herida recien hecha en el bosque una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras bajo de la rama de un árbol. El delicado kimono rojo adornado de pétalos de cerezo se ceñía a su cuerpo. Graciosamente dejaba al descubierto su brazo derecho el cual estaba marchito, carcomido por la necrosis y atravesado por las mismas púas que controlaban al monstruo. Avanzó sinuosamente unos metros hasta que la luz de la luna descubrió una piel tersa y nacarada cual porcelana, casi se podía olvidar que su grotesca extremidad venía con ella. Se inclinó solemnemente para hablar con el demonio de ojos ámbar.

- Mi amo lo saluda y espera haya sido de su agrado el obsequio, lamenta no haber venido el personalmente pero espera que Sesshomaru sama sea digno acompañante de él cuando llegue el momento-

Al levantarse mostró sus violáceos ojos portadores del cielo y el infiero a la vez que se clavaron altivamente en el Youkai. Jaken llegó corriendo donde estaban y se asombró al ver a una extraña hablando tan irrespetuosamente con su gran señor y unos metros más allá, cerca de los restos de lo que fue una bestia, un bulto anaranjado que yacía en las sombras.

Dile a tu amo que si quiere ser mi acompañante puede seguir mis paso, detrás de mi lacayo…-

Los ojos de la doncella centellearon de ira y su pálido rostro enrojeció de humillación. Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y antes de partir agregó.

- eso si es que primero lo dejo vivir.

La hermosa mujer dio una forzada reverencia mordiéndose los labios por la indignación, ser el señor de las tierras del oeste no le daba derecho a menospreciar a su amo sin pagar las consecuencias. Sabiéndose sin permiso de agredirlo esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- le informaré de su proposición, considerando ahora que el lugar de la pequeña pronto estará disponible –

- Rin…- Sesshomaru buscó con la mirada a la niña y la descubrió arrimada a un árbol con las manos en la garganta y el rostro contraído. El aire apenas entraba a sus pulmones y sus parpados comenzaban a verse azulados. Tan sigilosamente como había llegado la mujer se escurrió entre la vegetación.

-Jaken-

- hai, amito bonito, Jaken va a ver a la pequeña mocosa- corrió torpemente hasta alcanzar el cuerpecito tirado en el charco de inmundicia. El fuerte hedor que aún emanaba de los restos le hizo llorar los ojos e inmediatamente cerró su garganta. Tomo a Rin y la arrastró lejos de allí bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Sesshomaru.

- Amo… es veneno… está por todos lados. Jaken no se siente muy bien. Es esta cosa pegajosa.- Sesshomaru tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

- Jaken- dijo pausadamente- ve al poblado y trae medicina, llévate a Ah-Un- el sapo salió corriendo temeroso más por su propia salud que por la de Rin.

Sesshomaru se llevo a la pequeña a la rivera y la arrojó al agua hasta que toda esa sustancia púrpura se la llevara el río. Su respiración se normalizo pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Sí, era verdad los humanos eran una plaga débil y vulnerable que odiaba, pero Rin… esa niña de ojos grandes que le seguía por todos lados…¿porqué no podía simplemente dejarla morir? La tomó en sus brazos y la niña comenzó a tiritar por el frío, de esos labios inconcientes las palabras se escaparon

- Se.. Sesshomaru s.. sama… - La voz de la niña se iba perdiendo poco a poco.

El demonio se estremeció y sentandose contra un tronco muerto arrullo a Rin con su estola de piel blanca. No podía dejarla morir porque algo muy especial había en ella, algo que nadie más poseía, ni siquiera los de su raza. Involuntariamente acarició sus frías mejillas con el dorso de su garra, sí algo había en su Rin que lo intrigaba y no podía permitir que nada le sucediera hasta que él descubriera que era. Sesshomaru se quedó convenciendose así mismo de los motivos que lo impulsaban a acunarla y cuidarla hasta que el día comenzó a aclarar. El se había vestido de oro en el alto cénit cuando Jaken regresó con la medicina y encontró tan extraño espectáculo. Casi le dio un infarto al sapo al ver a su amo sentado con la niña en su regazo y completamente absorto en contemplarla.

………………………………………………………………………………………

- hija dime… ¿como te fue con la ofrenda?-

- no creo que me haya mirado realmente porque no quedo prendado de mis ojos como los demás… y aparte esa mocosa que lo seguía… no se porque se me hace tan familiar.

- Estas segura que él es el indicado por la sacerdotisa, el demonio mayor que llevara nuestro linaje a la gloria de otros tiempos.-

- Si padre estoy segura… él es el indicado... si pudiera alejarlo de la bola verde y de la cachorra de humano… pero no te preocupes todavía podremos apropiarnos de sus dones.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo así qeu si decean dejar un review sean bienvenidas...

Si tengo que elegir una parte favorita tendría que ser cuando Sessh acuna a Rin y empieza a preguntarse porque es que quiere cuidarla haaaa que liiiindo jajaj... ya bueno les cuento esto porque les traigo un bonus... http://img120.imageshack.us/img120/491/unmei1fy6.jpg ... es un dibujo de esta misma parte cuando Sesshomaru está velando el sueño de Rin.

yap no las molesta más y nos vemos la proxima semana con otra acatualización.


	3. El objetivo de los Tatsushinda

_Me aparezco esperando que no me odien por dejarles tanto tempo la historia pendiente... pero es que la Universidad me tiene vuelta loca..._

_De todos modos les agradezco infinitamente los post que me han dejado, no los había visto aún pero en cuanto los leí pe puse a escribir... me han dado mucho anímos, en verdad gracias por ellos._

_Les prometo que esta historia se va a poner interesante ... aunque aún falta un tiempo para que nuestro Taiyoukai se enamore de su Rin, pero allá llegaremos..._

_Ya... les dejo para que lean este capitulo y no les molesto mas._

* * *

Capitulo 3

**EL OBJETIVO DE LOS TATSUSHINDA**

****

****

Las calidas tardes de verano menguaron y las copas de los árboles ya se habían vestido de blanco dos veces para cuando Rin se hubo recuperado del todo. Fue una larga convalecencia durante la cual, pero sin reconocerlo, Sesshomaru no se apartó de su lado. Aquella cría de hombre tenía algo que lo inquietaba, un especial brillo en su mirada que el gran señor de las tierras del oeste no era capaz de comprender. Se propuso a si mismo no permitir que ella muriese antes de descubrirlo… un objetivo que puede resultar muy peligroso para este taiyoukai.

Alzó la mirada para buscar su figura en el camino que se extendía frente a él. La veía andar entre la suave nieve que empezaba a caer, saltaba ligera intentando atrapar los copos antes que se perdieran en el suelo. Aún cuando la nieve se derretía al contacto de sus manos proseguía incansable en el pueril intento y su cabello negro se teñía lentamente de blanco. Una conversación de unos años atrás volvió a la memoria del demonio tan suave como la brisa.

"… ¿El señor _Sesshomaru se pondrá triste cuando Rin muera?..."_

Sesshomaru no sabía si realmente lo sentiría, y tampoco lo supo en esa oportunidad.

"…_No digas tonterías…."_

Tonterías… claro que era una tontería… pero ¿porqué? Acaso ¿realmente no le importaba la niña?. O era que no quería pensar que en realidad los inservibles humanos algún día morían. A decir verdad los de esa raza dejaban el mundo casi tan pronto como llegaban a él.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar a Rin y se asombró al darse cuenta que los años pasaban por ella. No era el efecto del color blanco de su cabello cubierto por la ventisca, era simplemente el devenir del tiempo. En los cuatro años que la conocía casi había dejado de ser una niña, el kimono apenas si le cubría las rodillas y el cabello revoloteaba más abajo de su cintura. El reflejo de una mujer le llegó cruzando las barreras del tiempo, tan solo un reflejo fugaz y pasajero de algo que podría llegar a ser. Se quedó pensativo tratando de no olvidar aquella visión pero la realidad era aún más intensa, su mente se llenó de aquella una infantil dulzura, la misma que relucía en sus negros ojos cada vez que él la llamaba y demonio blanco recobró su serenidad.

-Rin…- Los pasos de la niña la había alejado por un recodo del camino y su señor no podía verla.

Desde hace unas lunas que al gran Youkai no le gustaba perderla de vista, aún cuando pudiera sentir su olor a kilómetros y sabía que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él. Prefería que estuviera cerca porque, aunque ni él mismo lo sabía, simplemente le gustaba, le gustaba la gran calma que le daba el poder verla y oírla.

- hai Sesshomaru sama- Rin se detuvo un momento hasta quedar al lado de su señor- mire señor, ahora Rin es igual al amo- dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacudiendo su abundante pelo blanco por la nieve.

El demonio sintió el contraste de la cálida piel estrechando sus manos pero no se inmutó por este acto. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que le permitía aquella indiscreción a su niña, sin embargo, otra cosa era la que le molestaba. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a la niña que andaba a saltos a su lado, el tiempo realmente pasaba rápido para ella. Recordó aquella imagen que había tenido hace tan solo unos momentos… ¿Que pasaría cuando Rin fuese una mujer¿Qué pasaría cuando el mundo ofreciera otras cosas para ella? … un sentimiento extraño le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que Rin tenía un camino propio por andar…

-Rin – la voz de Sesshomaru sonó distante - No es necesario que me sigas-

El corazón de Rin se detuvo por un momento y sus pies se paralizaron, sin querer se le resbalo la mano y quedó atrás. Un atisbo de angustia atravesó por unos momentos a Sesshomaru y se detuvo, algún día tenía que suceder, era lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…. Lo debía hacer antes que fuera demasiado tarde y empezara a… a…

- El señor Sesshomaru sama ya no me quiere?- La voz de Rin se quebró y el color de sus mejillas desapareció. Miraba fijamente cómo la nieve se hacía agua al tocar sus pies, se sintió deshacerse igual que ella y sus ojos se empañaron.

¿Dejado de quererla?... ¿acaso él quería a alguien?. Se dio vuelta y al verla tuvo la certeza que no la quería… pero… estaba empezando a importarle… Apretó los dientes con furia marcando aún mas sus agudas facciones. No podía ser que él, gran señor, hijo del demonioInutaisho tuviera la misma debilidad que su padre. Una ponzoña como esa cría medio humana ya era demasiada deshonra para su familia, no podía permitirse que otros le vieran protegiendo a alguien de su ralea. Mas en el fondo de su mente, sin que el lo supiera siquiera, su verdadero temor era que a su lado Rin corriera algún otro peligro como el de aquella vez.

- Rin no debe decir esas cosas al amo bonito, el no la quiere porque UD es una humana, esté agradecida de que haya podido estar con él tanto tiempo- Jaken trataba de parecer duro frente a su señor pero en realidad estaba casi tan apenado como la niña. A pesar de ser una molestia era la única que quería al viejo Jaken y se preocupaba por él.

El silenció del Youkai se hacía eterno e insoportable, en un acto desesperado tomo esas garras aceradas entre sus níveas manos y abrigó su rostro en ellas.

- Rin no quiere irse a ningún otro lugar, ella es feliz con el amo Sesshomaru- levantó temerosa la mirada y se encontró con un perfil impenetrable que miraba con los ojos furiosos la orilla del camino.

- ¿no va a contestarle señor Sesshomaru?, tal parece que la niña está deseosa de saber si el soberbio demonio que es UD va a permitirle conservar la vida después de ese atrevimiento.-

La doncella del kimono rojo estaba reposada junto a un tronco con el cabello recogido detrás de la nuca. Tenía la vista fija en las manos de que la niña entrelazaba con el youkai, la fulminaba con la mirada. Ahora a la luz del día se asombró de lo bien que calzaba con la descripción de la pitonisa ¿será posible que esa niña sea la que terminaría con su casta?... la bruja había dicho que ella Ukiren viviría para dar a luz el renacer de su linaje pero si no se cuidaba de la Akarihenka sería inexorablemente la última de los Tatsushinda. Volvió a fijarse en la pequeña, era ahora mucho más grande que la primera vez que la había visto, rondaba unos diez años pero aquellos negros ojos parecían no tener edad. Si esa niña fuera la señalada por la adivina debía aprovechar el momento y acabarla ahora mismo.

Sesshomaru cogió la mano de Rin y sin soltarla la escondió a sus espaldas. No iba a permitir que una doncella demonio como esa le dijera que es lo que debía hacer ni mucho menos que cosas debía considerar como un agravio y cuales no. Miró fríamente a Ukiren y luego una sonrisa sórdida le ennegreció el seño.

Ukiren hija prodiga de los Tatsushinda , dile a tu señor padre que no será con la sangre de Sesshomaru que tu clan revivirá. – la doncella no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio y engrifar las púas de su brazo moribundo. ¿¡Cómo en el mundo había podido enterarse de sus planes!?, nadie más que los Tatsushinda sabían que la casta de Inutaisho era la indicada.

- Sabes Sesshomaru que si eres derrotado no tienes otra opción.

Un soberbio remedo de sonrisa crispó la comisura de los labios del demonio blanco. Aferrando con arrogancia la mano de su pequeña el youkai siguió su camino sin darle mayor importancia a la mujer de ojos violeta, pero cuando pasaron a su lado agregó.

- Ten miedo Ukiren de hacerme enfadar, que yo mismo cumpliré los designios señalados por el oráculo. No hará falta la Akarihenka ponga pie en esta tierra porque yo mismo terminaré con todo tu clan.- Rin contuvo el aliento cuando pasaron a su lado por temor a inhalar nuevamente el veneno.

Los pasos de los caminante se alejaron serenos y sin prisa dejando a la bella youkai derrotada, una vez más. Había pasado largo rato cuando Jaken se animó a hablar

- Esa mujer es muy engreída en pensar que el señor Sesshomaru le daría la descendencia que quiere, es claro que esa no es de su nivel. El amo bonito es un gran demonio y ella es una bestia menor, es imposible que ella tenga al hijo del gran señor de la…

Sesshomaru gruñó al escuchar el comentario, no quería que Rin entendiera de qué se trataba todo el asunto y nuevamente su indiscreto lacayo cometía una imprudencia. Jaken se sintió aterrorizado de haber hecho enfadar a su amo y estaba seguro que esa vez le tocaría una dura venganza, una roca o una montaña completa…pero no llegó.

¿Descendencia… lo que ella quería era un hijo de SU señor Sesshomaru?... Rin palideció de solo pensar que su amo encontrara a otra compañía. ¿Por eso le había dicho que lo dejara?... eso era entonces lo mejor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al imaginarse sola nuevamente pero ella era una muchacha fuerte, debía dejarlo si es lo que el taiyoukai requería.

Quiso soltarle la mano pero notó que esa garra imperturbable se lo impedía. Se cerraba sobre sus pequeños dedos y se negaban a darles la libertad. Levantó la cara y por primera vez en todos esos años sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Aquella mirada fría y asesina le ruborizo pero a la vez sintió una alegría casi infantil al saber que él la deseaba a su lado. Clavo la vista en las piedras del camino tratando de contenerse y no demostrar los sentimientos que la abordaban, toda el resto de la tarde continuó creyendo poder acallar su corazón que con cada latido hacía estrepitosos ecos en los oídos del Taiyokai

Sesshomaru solo prosiguió con su lento andar tratando de no prestar atención a la agitada respiración de la muchacha. Lo mejor era no darle importancia a esos pensamientos, no eran relevantes para el gran señor de las tierras del oeste, Rin estaba a su lado y todo continuaba como debía ser.

_**

* * *

**_

Y bien que les ha parecido??? les ha gustado?? dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.

**Aclaraciones:**

Akari luz

_Tatsu: _levantarse

_Shinda: Muerto_

_Unmei : Destino_


	4. Every Heart

Lo primero es agradecer los review que me han dejado, es muy lindo saber que les gusta esta historia, ni se imaginan el ánimo que me dan.

**okashira janet**: para que no te quedes con ganas he hecho este capitulo un poco mas extenso que los demás asi que

**LIA SAMA**: pues puede que en el anime no se de esta pareja (aunque en el manga hay indicios) pero acá ... te aseguro que van a terminar juntos... y ni te imagna como jijiji

**Therasmus**: hooo que bueno ha sido verte nuevamente ... espero que este llene las expectativas... voy a hacer mi mejor empeño.

**twindpd1** : que bueno que te ha gustado la historia...te prometo que luego se pondrá mejor.

Y a todas las demás que le han dado una oportunidad a esta pareja muuuuchas muuuuchas gracias. Porque Sesshomaru no solo deja su coraza de demonio para ser un buen padre tambien es un buen amante... uuuuy ya lo verán.

------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de comenzar: La canción que canta Rin es Every Heart y la traducción está abajo porque las palabras que ella dice luego serán muy importante para el taiyoukai.

Una recomendación: es mucho más emocionante si lo leen mientras escuchan la canción así que si alguien se anima le recomiendo que busque la canciónen youtube para que la ponga en el altavoz ... es que es muy linda.

* * *

**EVERY HEART **

**-**

"_Ella verá la vida de las propias manos del Youkai que buscas y lo alcanzará en su camino… con dos orbes profundas cual noche brillara como el sol y traerá la luz que todo lo cambia, la Akarihenka. Ella tendrá el poder de eliminar el último vestigio de tu clan"_

Ukiren se acariciaba mecánicamente su muerta extremidad. Las filosas puntas de hueso que le asomaban por su piel hacían delicados surcos en la yema de sus dedos.

" Descenderá de los espíritus más fuertes que ha visto el mundo, aquellos cual dominio se extenderá más allá de los siglos"

La hermosa doncella de cabello violeta repetía en su cabeza parte de la profecía que lunas atrás invocara la última pitonisa de su estirpe. Apoyando su cabeza en el marco de piedra observó el camino tratando de penetrar el velo de la noche. Sabía bien el peso que recaía en sus hombros y conocía perfectamente el riesgo latente de que los acontecimientos tomaran mal rumbo. Ella de entre todas las youkai que aún quedaban de la raza de su padre, ella una hanyou despreciada por todo el clan, tenía en sus manos un futuro prospero o la extinción.

Desde hacía demasiadas lunas que los demonios dominadores de muertos habían sido diezmados y sus retoños no sobrevivían. Sus grandes habilidades como titiriteros no eran suficientes para competir con el mundo y estaban siendo exterminados por otros más fuertes que ellos. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una esperanza. La sangre fuerte y eterna del más poderoso de los youkai debía de correr por las venas de su clan, pero no por las de cualquiera, por las de ella, Ukiren. Si, después de ser cazada por su propio padre una anciana en su lecho de muerte le salvo la vida, la última bruja la había señalado a ella, hija bastarda de un lacayo, para traer la semilla de nuevos días.

- Hay algo que te preocupa…

- Mi amo, no lo había oído – Ukiren inmediatamente se inclinó ante su padre.

- Sesshomaru aún no accede a su deber… ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?, pensé que tu aspecto de hembra serviría de algo con ese demonio. Si no eres capaz es mejor que lo digas ahora…

-No!!!... no es eso, todo estará bien sólo necesito tiempo mi amo.- Ukiren se mordió los labios.

- Que es entonces! - el demonio demandó con firmeza- Que es lo que te detiene!!

El demonio miró con repugnancia a la bastarda que vivía bajo su techo. Años atrás había sucumbido a sus deseos y la consecuencia de sus actos aún le miraba con aquellos ojos violeta. Si no fuera porque en su vientre se acunaría el más grande de todos los Tatsushinda se habría deshecho hace mucho de esa vergüenza.

- Es la Akarihenka…

- Que dices, ha aparecido? – El viejo tomó a la híbrida por el brazo para apurar una respuesta – "_no puede ser, era imprescindible que llegáramos a él antes de que su poder lo dominara de forma irremediable._

- no… no lo se. Hay una niña que le sigue, una humana. ¿Será posible que ella sea la luz del cambio?

- La profecía dice que la Akarihenka desciende de los espíritus más fuertes de la tierra, suponemos que será una youkai de larga casta u otra raza de inigualable poder, pero ¿humanos? Eso es impensable. ¿De adonde sacaste esa idea?

-La primera vez que la vi era tan solo una criatura insignificante y aún así Sesshomaru me descuidó por acudir a ella. No pensé que tuviese importancia, pero la otra tarde cuando fui a buscarle pude notar lo mucho que ha cambiado esa niña con el paso del tiempo, se puede ver que en unos años más será toda una mujer, una que bien podría calzar con la descripción de la anciana. Tiene ojos profundos que te consumen como una noche sin estrellas y el demonio se pierde en su presencia. Además él le protege como si fuera su hija.

- Como si fuera su hija?... Dime Ukiren, es posible que esa pequeña sea en verdad otro híbrido como tú, es posible que ella sea la primogénita del demonio. –

- No lo se mi amo, parece no poseer ningún poder que mane de ella- Ukiren recordó el encuentro con el demonio blanco y la manera en que él la había quitado de su camino. – Aunque pareciera ser muy importante para el taiyoukai y gobierna de cierta manera sus pensamientos.

- No es bueno tomar ese riesgo. Si realmente la luz del cambio duerme dentro de esa cría no hay tiempo que perder. Deshazte de ella mientras sigue siendo inofensiva. Pero ten cuidado, no queremos enfadar a Lord Sesshomaru… aún.

- Si mi amo!!- Ukiren partió para poder eliminarla sin dejar rastro.

…………………………………………………………………

- Señor Jaken!! Venga acá!! – Rin corría alrededor a Ah-Un tratando de alcanzar al sapo.

- Aleje esas cosas asquerosas de mi!!... yo no soy su juguete – La bestia de dos cabezas miraba a la niña mientras esta trataba de ponerle una corona de flores al demonio.

- AMOO!!!... quíteme a la mocosa apestosa!!!!-

- Grrrr…- El demonio blanco miró impaciente a su lacayo.

Jaken se limitó a seguir corriendo en torno a Ah-Un y no dijo nada más por temor a que una piedra misteriosa impactara contra su cráneo como cada vez que trataba mal a la mocosa. Dieron un par de vuelta más, incluso trató de sorprenderlo pasando por encima de la bestia de dos cabezas, pero nada funcionó. Rin sabía que el pequeño youkai jamás se dejaría atrapar, pero ella era mucho más lista, esperaría a que estuviese descuidado y luego pondría los capullos amarillos sobre esas puntiagudas orejas, sólo necesitaba paciencia.

- Está bien, si no lo quiere lo guardaré para mi – Rin tomó la diadema de pétalos y la acomodó sobre su negra cabellera - Pero no me pida que le haga una luego, ya no estaré de humor para dárselo.-

La muchachita se dirigió donde su amo quien estaba reposando junto a una piedra a algunos metros de sus bulliciosos acompañantes, hacía mucho tiempo que ellos le seguían y aún así no podía acostumbrarse al revuelo de ese molestoso sapo.

Estaba muy cerca de su amo pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo mientras meditaba, escudriñó su mirada sin que él lo notara y pudo ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, algo le molestaba. Quizás aún pensara que ella no debía de seguirle, o tal vez era esa mujer del kimono rojo y el brazo cadavérico. Un miedo irracional sobrecogió su corazón…

" _y si es eso? Y si es esa mujer por la cual sus pensamientos se alejan?"_

Rin dudó un momento. No le gustaba la idea que su señor Sesshomaru tuviese sus pensamientos depositados en otra. No es que fuera particularmente suyo pero el simple hecho de saber que nunca pertenecía a otra era suficiente para la muchacha. Sin embargo, ahora había una youkai muy hermosa que podía estar adueñándose de sus pensamientos.

"_será que puedo perder a mi señor por ella???"_

El miedo impulsó sus movimientos y en un reflejo lleno de temor se estrechó a su amo y se aferró firmemente de su espalda ocultando el rostro en la plateada cabellera. El acto desconcertó al demonio. Nunca en su vida alguien le había abrazado de esa manera tan impetuosa, menos una humana, ni siquiera su humana.

- Rin…- La voz de Sesshomaru no sonaba molesta pero inquiría por una explicación – hay algo que quieras decirme? -

Lentamente la muchacha se tranquilizó y asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de su señor. Se alejó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que él pudiera mirarle a la cara. ¿Cómo podía ella decirle lo que pensaba?, el era el Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste, no podía exigirle explicaciones.

No, no había nada que quisiera decirle porque esos sentimientos de inseguridad no tenían sentido. Sesshomaru sama jamás le dejaría aún cuando todas las youkais de la tierra le rondaran. Tomó la corona de flores amarillas que traía en la cabeza y la colocó en la cabeza de su señor, relucía como el sol al fin reuniéndose con la luna llena. Se sentó junto al taiyoukai y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida mañana que asomaba en el mundo. El silencio se instaló entre ambos como un cómplice entendimiento y se sintió plena.

"_No, mi señor jamás cambiaría a Rin, ni por todas las youkais del mundo… pero ella es muy insistente, no hace más que buscar un hijo de mi amo"_

Una enorme duda se anidó en la mente de Rin y ahondó más y más en su conciencia hasta el punto que no podía desviar sus pensamientos a ningún otro asunto. Inconscientemente se recostó en el hombro de demonio blanco y sus dedos se perdieron jugueteando en los blancos cabellos que caían junto a su rostro. Esa mujer, Ukiren, ella quería un hijo de sesshomau sama, pero…

-Rin… - Sesshomaru reconoció inmediatamente esa mirada perdida y absorta que su niña traía – que pasa?

- Puedo hacerle una pregunta Sesshomaru sama? – el gran señor de las tierras del oeste suspiró.

Luego que Rin sufriera por el veneno de Ukiren había pasado una larga temporada sin fuerzas para caminar. Dulces fueron las calurosas tardes de verano que se paso cuidando de ella mientras la pequeña paseaba sobre los hombros de Ah-Un. Sin embargo la convalecencia le habían dado demasiado tiempo para pensar y su curiosidad demostró no tener límites. Sesshomaru se descompuso al recordar todas las preguntas que había tenido que responder.

-_Sesshomaru sama… ¿Por que el cielo se pone rojo cuando el sol baja?, …. Porque odia a los humanos?... ¿porqué Sesshomaru sama nunca acompaña a Rin a bañarse?... Sesshomaru sama ¿ porque las personas se besan?... Sesshomaru sama … Sesshomaru sama… Sesshomaru sama…_

Enumeró cada una de las preguntas que la muchacha había hecho en esos días, incluso recordó cuando le hizo ESA pregunta.

_- Sesshomaru sama… de donde vienen los bebes?_

_-…- el youkai había quedado petrificado sin saber que responder_

_- Sesshomaru sama ¿es verdad que los demonios nacen de un rayo sobre la tierra y los humanos salimos del barro?_

_- ¿ Quien te ha dicho eso?-_

_- Jaken sama… pero no le creo porque he visto muchos rayos y ningún youkai bebe. De donde nacen los bebes Sesshomaru sama._

_-mmmm…- Rin miraba a su señor con los ojos brillantes esperando que la verdad naciera de su labios – de las mujeres– _

_No era una mentira, pero tampoco lo que ella quería escuchar y eso no la dejó conforme._

_-y... ¿de donde lo sacan las mamás? –_

_- grrr….-_

_- ellas los sacan de la tierra?-_

_-No-_

_- De donde lo sacan las mamás entonces?-_

_- … de un hombre – Sesshomaru estaba molestándose ya con el interrogatorio, no estaba dispuesto a explicarle el acto mismo de la "transacción"_

_- pero… - la pregunta era inevitable, Sesshomaru estaba seguro que la siguiente vez tendría problemas en decirle como era exactamente que el bebe llegaba a manos e la madre… comenzó a erizársele la piel y la boca se le secó. Ahí venían esas temibles palabras_

_- y… donde lo tiene el papá? – El demonio quedó estupefacto ante la mente inocente de su niña, la manera en como se lo entregaba no era importante_

_- Guardado… y eso es todo- la atajó antes que la pequeña siguiera interrogándolo hasta el cansancio._

Sesshomaru medito un momento, si había sobrevivido a ese bombardeo de preguntas ileso nada de lo que ella quisiera saber ahora podía amedrentarlo.

-¿que quieres saber? – Pronto se arrepentiría de su respuesta.

- Donde está el hijo de Sesshomaru Sama?-

-…- El youkai la escudriñó incrédulo mientras la chiquilla trenzaba las platinadas hebras que cogía entre sus finos dedos. – cual hijo??

- El que Ukiren quiere que el amo le dé – una gota fría bajaba en ese instante por su espalda – Yo no he visto nunca que Sesshomaru sama tenga un pequeño youkai que pueda regalarle… señor, Ud lo tiene?

- No –

La muchachita sonrió ampliamente y se arrebujó en la estola blanca de su amo plácida y feliz. Nada sacaba Ukiren con perseguir a su señor día y noche, por mucho que lo intentara él amo no le regalaría nada a la mujer del kimono rojo. El taiyoukai estaba contrariado, no podía comprender la volatilidad de los sentimientos de la humana. En un momento estaba triste y confundida, y al siguiente rebosaba de luz como la brillante mañana. Un enigma tan complejo y tan simple a la vez que se ocultaba tras es piel blanca como la nieve, un ser tan intenso que lo hipnotizaba con cada una de sus sonrisas.

- grrrrr – el estómago de Rin gruñó por la falta de desayuno.

- Es hora de irnos –

El demonio blanco se quitó las flores de su cabeza y las devolvió a la de la niña, le lucían mucho mejor a ella con los destellos azulados de su cabello. Rin se sonrojó por unos instantes al sentir aquellas frías garras rodearla en un breve contacto, su amo era tan majestuoso y sereno que la obnubilaba con los más sutiles gestos. Vio como su porte se alejaba impasible y se apresuró a tomar sus pasos para no perderse ni un segundo de aquella imponente estampa a la cual quería y admiraba. Se levantó de prisa y un ruido rasgo el silencio tensando casa pequeño músculo de su delicada figura, un frío le recorrió la espalda y pudo adivinar lo sucedido. Lentamente giró la cabeza y comprobó sus sospechas, la ajada tela del kimono por fin había cedido, bajo el rápido esfuerzo se habían desgarrado y su piel nívea se erizaba al frío contacto de la mañana. En un impulso rabioso se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y allí se quedó paralizada con las mejillas ardiendo de pudor.

-Rin, levántate pequeña molestia, el amo ya se va – Rin negó enérgica con la cabeza – Si no te levantas el amo te deja acá y vas a quedarte sola !!. - Rin levantó los ojos asustada con sus negras orbes humedecidas por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Jaken … suficiente!!! –

- Pero amo… - La mirada asesina del Taiyoukai silenció inmediatamente al sapo quien se cobijo al resguardo de la bestia de dos cabezas para no recibir un proyectil dejando atrás a la niña quien aún se negaba a moverse

– Dime … ¿por qué el sirviente del Lord Youkai de las tieras del Oeste viste en andrajos?, me deshonras.

- Lo … lo lamento mi señor… inmediatamente los cambiaré… yo… yo… iré en seguida amito a robar algo más apropiado para un youkai de mi nivel…- Una fulgurante chispa asomo en los ojos de youkai – perdón… de SU nivel quise decir… voy … voy ahora mismo -

- Jaken... trae también algo para Rin – La muchacha sonrió con los ojos encendidos por la emoción, la ocasión no podía ser más oportuna.

- ¿para la mocosa? Y por qué no va ella misma a… - una piedra voladora aterrizó en la cabeza del demonio verde y lo tumbó de espaldas – Ha.. hai amito bonito… Jaken va, Jaken va enseguida.- el lacayo de piel cetrina se montó en el lomo de Ah-Un y desapareció tras las rocas de la montaña.

- Sesshomaru sama… - Rin llamó a su amo, pero este permaneció impávido- Gracias…-

-…- El Taiyoukai agitó levemente la cabeza para librarse de los platinados cabellos que le cubrían los ojos y guardó silencio como siempre.

Rin aguardaba pacientemente arrodillada en el mismo lugar el retorno del señor Jaken, el día avanzaba con rapidez pero el youkai no regresaba. Aburrida sin poder moverse una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar en su cabeza y antes que se diera cuenta estaba tarareando una canción aprendida hace mucho tiempo. La dulce voz de su niña le cruzó el espacio que los separaba y anidó en el pecho vació del demonio.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara _

_EVERY HEART _

_Sunao ni nareru daros"_

_(Lágrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón __y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón)_

Sesshomaru se volvió sobre sus talones para poder mirar a la niña que lo acompañaba hace más de cuatro años, allí estaba sentada acariciando las amarillas flores sobre su regazo. No era más que una niña de unos diez o doce años pero algo había que no podía comprender en ella.

"_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara _

_EVERY HEART _

_Kokoro mita sareru no darou"_

_(Transmitir ese sentimiento especial, __Persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival)_

Algo se estremecía en el interior del Taiyoukai con cada nota que traía el viento a sus oídos, esa voz se le colaba entre la piel y le hacía estremecer. Lentamente empezó a acercase a su acompañante embelesado por aquella melodía y por sus profundos ojos negros. Era una cachorra de humano pero no parecía pertenecer a esa raza, era diferente, era… especial.

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_(Al oir el llanto como un canto __Puede embelesar,__Tu destino puede igual modificar)_

Rin se sorprendió al encontrarse a su amo tan cerca de ella mirandola directamente a los ojos, su mirada era cálida aún cuando su rostro mostrara la misma indolencia de siempre. Allí estaba el amo que ella seguía día a día, cuidándola con aquella fría indiferencia. Rin guardó silencio para no incomodarlo, Jaken siempre le reprendía cuando cantaba, decía que sonaba igual a una bandada de grullas arrancando de la tormenta.

- Lo lamento Sesshomaru sama… no me di cuenta.- -

- Haz lo que quieras – El demonio desvió la mirada y la niña comprendió a su señor no le irritaba su canto.

- Amito!!! Amito bonito!!!... – Jaken bajaba de la bestia mientras mostraba sus nuevas vestimentas a su señor – Ya he cumplido con lo que me mandó.

- A mi me parecen iguales a las que traías antes… ¿estás seguro que las has cambiado? - El demonio verde arrojó molesto un enorme bulto a la niña.

- No seas tonta!! Claro que son nuevas, lo que pasa es que no tienes buen gusto.- si Sesshomaru fuera capáz de reir lo hubiera hecho pues la niña tenía razón, el sapo se veía igual a antes de partir.

Rin estiró el montón de telas y descubrió un gran kimono de color gris piedra con un lazo verde musgo. No era precisamente lo que hubiese elegido pero ante la perspectiva de su antigua vestimenta rasgada era el perfecto ajuar. Se levantó por fin de su lugar y desanudando obi se despojó de las gastadas vestimentas.

- Pero que estas haciendo mocosa!!! Ten un poco de pudor!!! – Sesshomaru de una patada tumbó en el suelo boca abajo al pequeño youkai.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y dejó que la pequeña tuviera la privacidad necesaria manteniendo el pie sobre la nuca del viejo Jaken hasta que la muchachita hubiese terminado.

-Ya!!... ¿Qué le parece Sesshomaru sama? –

- Jaken!!! –

El kimono era de una mujer mayor y le quedaba excesivamente grande al grácil cuerpo de Rin, sin mencionar que los colores eran deprimentes. La niña se arremangaba con dificultad la parte inferior de la prenda para poder caminar y las manos apenas asomaban debajo de los pliegues. Pero de todo lo que más molestó al Taiyoukai era que la tela deja insistentemente su hombro al descubierto, no era bueno que mostrara su blanca piel con tantos demonios en el camino.

- Pero… es que … no pude conseguirle más – Las garras del Demonio se crisparon amenazadoras – El pueblo estaba lleno de gente por lo del festival… rondaban por todos lados y fue lo único que pude robar.

- Un festival!! – Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par y por fin la gruesa tela calló sobre su brazo dejando a la vista una porción no menor de su cuello. – Nunca he visto a uno pero mi madre decía que hay luces en todas las calles… habían luces señor Jaken? Habían?

- heeee… no sé… - el demonio verde dudó de la importancia el asunto - parece que aún estaban en los preparativos

-Aún no ha comenzado!!!...- Rin corrió donde su amo y tomó esa garra entre sus manos- Señor Sesshomaru¿podemos ir? Podemos?-

-….- La sonrrisa suplicante de la niña era casi tan embriagante como su melodiosa voz y el Lord youkai no podía contra ella – mmm…-

- Señor Jaken!! Señor Jaken!!… vamos a ir al pueblo- Rin se apresuró a contarle de inmediato. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y se colocó en cuclillas para poder mirarlo a la cara. Una sonrisa se le escapaba por lo ojos y apenas si respiraba para hablar.

- ¿El amo bonito va a ir a un pueblo lleno de hombres inferiores?- El señor Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho en esos años desde que adoptara a Rin pero no tanto como para estar dispuesto a compartir con esa peste.

- Mmm… a decir verdad no fue exactamente lo que dijo… mas bien movió la cabeza cuando le pregunté si podía ir.- En realidad había sido un gruñido más que una aprobación pero Rin ya sabía que eso significaba que lo encontraría en el camino más adelante cuando volviera.

- Entonces no esperes que el gran Jaken sea tu niñera, ya estas bien grande par necesitar una- Cruzó los brazos le dio la espalda y añadió- además lo mejor sería que Rin no volviera y así no demoraría más al amo en su búsqueda de Naraku.- Sintió que un hierro candente le quemaba la nuca y un escalofrío le bajo por la espina dorsal

- Jaken… - la voz asesina de Youkai le perforaba los oídos, quedó petrificado y ni el aire cruzo por su garganta.

- Acompaña a Rin…-

" _esta bien, pero Jaken no es su niñero_… – pensó para sí – _No es culpa de Jaken si algo malo le pasa a la chiquilla mientra está con los humanos."_

- Y asegúrate que nada le suceda…- agregó el demonio arrastrando las palabras para su sirviente le entendiera a la perfección. Miro a la niña y volvió a asombrarse de lo rápido que vivían el tiempo los de su raza- Es mejor que consigas otra ropa.

Hai Sesshomaru sama. Vamos señor Jaken quiero llegar pronto-

- Eso es lo que tiene que hacer el pobre Jaken… robar ropa para la mocosa y ser su criado… y no te demores mucho Rin que quiero volver antes de cenar- La chiquilla no hizo caso de los reclamos de youkai y subiendose a lomo de Ah-Un emprendió la marcha.

……………………………………………………

- Señora – un youkai de negros labios y ojos desorbitados apareció entre la espesura – La niña ha dejado el campamento y se dirige al pueblo que está en el valle.

- ¿Y Sesshomaru sama¿va con ella?-

- No, el demonio no se ha movido. La humana va solo acompañada con la bestia de dos cabezas y el enano verde.

- Muy bien, entonces ahora es el momento- Ukiren afiló sus delicadas púas y las púrpuras orbes brillaron en la penumbra del bosque- Esperaré que llegue donde los hombre y allí terminaré con sus días. Sesshomaru sama pensará que ha sido esa raza despreciable quien apagó su luz y será todo para mi.-

La doncella recogió grácilmente la roja seda de su kimono y emprendió el camino tras los pasos de una Rin ignorante de su destino.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque puede parecerle que no ha sucedido mucho en verdad ya luego verán que todo tiene su razón de ser. Además se veían muy tiernos en mi cabeza Sesshomaru y Rin compartiendo ese "momento" mientras ella cantaba, un sentimiento latente, no de padre ni de amante... pero algo ha empezado a nacer entre esos dos. Dejen sus comentarios y cualquier duda digan nomás trataré de contestarles,... siemrpe y cuando eso no arruine la trama. 

¿Que será lo que esta tramando Ukiren¿Sesshomaru salvará a Rin o ella sufrirá a manos de la Tatsushinda?. Todo estoy más en el proxmo episodio (jejej... a la misma hora por el mismo canal jajaja) El proximo capitulo se los subo a más tardar el día miercoles 20, sin falta. En todo caso en mi perfil estoy actualizando las fechas comprometidas de ambos fics. "Unmei: siguiendo tus pasos" y "Otra vida contigo".

Una aclaración Akarihenka viene de la contracción de Akari luz y Henka cambio. Por eso cuando se refieren a la luz del cambio es lo mismo.

Ya, antes de irme una ultima cosa por si a alguien le interesa. Acá les dejo la letra completa de la canción en español y en ingles... nose pero a mi me fascina esa canción. (se nota??? jejejej)

**EVERY HEART (Versión español)**

Lágrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón

y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón.

Transmitir ese sentimiento especial,

persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival

Al oir el llanto como un canto

pueden regresar,

tu destino pueden igual modificar.

Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer.

Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer.

Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,

pero una lágrima te podría desarmar.

Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,

más que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograrás.

Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,

pero una lágrima te podria desarmar

**EVERY HEART ( versión Japonés)**

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

EVERY HEART

Sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

EVERY HEART

Kokoro mita sareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

EVERY HEART

Yume wo fumidasereruyo Hitowa

Kanashimi no mukou ni

EVERY HEART

Shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru youni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

Atatakai basho ga aru so sweet

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

Itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku


End file.
